Wipeout
by Topazicatzbeth
Summary: Danny and Kono's surfing lesson doesn't end well.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Big thanks to wenwalke once again. Hoping lisaG16 likes this one as spookily she added it to the story prompts after i had finished writing it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own H50 or make any money from this. I also do not know anything about surfing so apologies if anything doesn't make sense. **

**Chapter One**

Danny got out of Kono's red Cruze and peered down the embankment at the beach below, then out to sea. The swell was high and the waves looked amazing, perhaps too amazing. "You sure I'm ready for this? Those waves look kind of big."

"Relax brah. I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't think you were ready for it. Besides, this beach is usually dead because it's difficult to get down to, but it's worth it, the waves are great."

"Difficult to get down to, you can say that again." Danny said looking down at the 100ft steep incline.

"Yeah, but I know the best way down." Kono said starting to remove the surfboards from the roof of the car.

"You're really sure I can handle this?" Danny asked again as he watched a wave crash on the shore.

"Will you stop letting Steve into your head. I know he likes to wind you up, but you're doing really well. You have to remember, we've all been surfing all our lives. You've only been doing it for four years, and you are getting good. You can handle this." She said passing Danny's board into his hands. "You know Steve isn't perfect? He doesn't know this, but last week I saw him out on the water. Man, he wiped out big time." She laughed.

"Really?" Danny smiled smugly following Kono down the steep incline.

Twenty minutes later they reached the bottom, and after preparing their boards they stripped off their outer clothes and headed for the water. They spent an hour riding the waves, Kono coaching Danny and explaining how he could get the most out of the wave. Kono was impressed just how well Danny was doing, but then he got slightly over confident and wiped out. Kono watched, anxiously, as Danny surfaced and then dragged himself back on to his board. Paddling over to join him, she yelled, "Danny, you ok?"

"Yeah, I put my weight too far forward, right?" Danny said turning around.

"Yeah," Kono said, "but that was an awesome wave. They're really picking up now. I think we should head back in and call it a day."

Danny looked at the waves, "just one last one, I can't go home on a wipe out."

Kono smiled. "You need to be careful, Danny, you're starting to sound like a local. Come on, I'll race you out." she said shoving him off his board, and then starting to paddle out to sea.

Danny popped up, dragged himself back on his board, and paddled after her, "no fair Kalakaua." He shouted after her.

Finally catching up to Kono, they both sat straddling their boards. "You go in first, I'll follow after. Try to keep your weight even."

Taking Kono's advice, Danny waited for the right moment then started to paddle hard. Kono whooped as Danny got to his feet and rode the wave well. She was so proud of him. Then she felt the waters shift. Only an experienced pro would have felt it. There was no way Danny would be expecting it. She was right; the wave shifted and sent Danny tumbling into the water.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

One minute Danny was riding the adrenalin, he was up on the wave and all was going well. The next he knew he was in the water. Not just in the water, but under it. Trying to resurface, another wave came crashing down on him, smashing him into the sea bed, and pummelling him against the coral, scraping his back. He fought his way up to the surface, pushing up from the sea bed and slicing his heel open. Reaching the surface, he sucked in a huge breath before another wave hit and sent him spinning back down to the sea bed. Trapped under the water, his mind flashed back to when he was younger and got caught in a rip. He was lucky to escape that one, his best friend Billy hadn't been so lucky. Lungs burning, he fought back to the surface once again. As he broke through the water his board was slammed into him. The fin sliced through the skin, from shoulder to shoulder, and connecting with the back of his head.

Stunned, Danny heaved in a lung full of water which roused him enough for him to fight for the surface once more. This time the waves had pushed him close enough to shore so he was able to grab his board to keep himself afloat. Coughing to expel the water from his lungs, he lay there panting, aware that the water around him was stained red. Seconds later Kono was by his side. She slid off her board and heaved herself on to Danny's, helping to secure him as he looked like he was about to pass out. Paddling hard, she managed to bring them both ashore then helping Danny to shed the surfboard and limp to where they had left their things.

Kono quickly grabbed a towel and spread it out so she could help lay Danny down. She then grabbed the other towel and her bag. She pulled out a knife and started slicing the towel up into pieces to use on Danny's various wounds.

"Holy shit, you carry a knife in your bag." Danny groaned in pain. "You really have been working with McGarrett too long."

Glad that Danny was now more with her, she replied, "good thing for you. That's one hell of a wipe out, brah. I'm sorry, I felt the wave shift but there was nothing I could do. Let's get you patched up and out of here, huh?"

"Yeah, I think I'm done for today, or forever." Danny replied breathlessly.

"No way brah, it's best to get straight back on, just like riding a horse."

She quickly assessed where she needed to start helping Danny. His torso was covered in scrapes from the coral but none were actively bleeding. Seeing the towel behind Danny stained with blood, she decided that was what needed her attention the most. Helping Danny roll on to his side, she assessed the wound. Kono gasped when she saw the deep slash across his back that was bleeding profusely. She pushed some of the shredded towel against the wound, causing Danny to hiss. "Sorry, Danny, but you have a nasty cut back here. I think the boards fin must have nicked you."

"Nicked? My back feels like it's been sliced open, and given all the blood, I'm guessing it's more than a nick." Danny moaned.

"Yeah, it's more than a nick, but I got it brah. Looks like you split your head open too." She said placing another bit of towel against the wound, and then quickly tying another strip around Danny's head to secure it, before going back to the slash on Danny's back.

"Board hit me on the head, I think." Danny explained as he panted through the pain.

The bleeding had now slowed on his back so she eased him over, hoping his weight would be enough pressure to stop the last bit of bleeding. She then moved down to Danny's left foot which was bleeding from a gash on his heel. Seeing a small piece of Coral sticking out, she quickly removed it, then apologised as it caused Danny to yelp.

Using the last of the towel, she made a make shift bandage for his foot. Danny lay there, trying to get control of his breathing, and over come the pain. His whole body ached. His head was pounding in time with his rapid heart beat. His heel throbbed unmercifully, and his back felt like it was on fire.

Kono grabbed her bag again and pulled out her phone. As she had expected there was no signal. She looked around hopelessly, looking for someone to help. But they had the beach to themselves this morning. Danny needed proper medical help. He had lost a lot of blood from the three serious cuts, and looked pale and shocky.

"Danny, there's no phone signal around here." She said as her friend slowly opened his eyes to look at her.

"Now there's a surprise." Taking a deep breath he slowly sat up, pausing a second for his head to catch up with the move. "I guess we need to climb back up that mountain then." He said gesturing to the sleep incline, where the car was parked at the top.

"I could go, drive down the road 'till I get a signal." Kono suggested, not happy with the thought of having to leave Danny alone.

"No." Danny said. "I can do it, might just need a little help." Danny replied.

Kono moved round behind Danny to examine the wound to his back. It had finally stopped bleeding so she could now see the seriousness of it. She had suffered a few nasty fin cuts herself, it was all part of being a surfer, but this one was bad. She suddenly felt extremely guilty for giving Danny a board with such sharp fins, but she had hoped it would help give him better control on the bigger waves.

"Ok, but I need to do something with this cut first. It's stopped bleeding but it needs covering." She said looking around and trying to work out how to secure a makeshift bandage over it, because of the awkward positioning.

"Just help me on with my t-shirt," Danny said. "That'll do. I must look like a right freak, with these makeshift bandages."

Kono looked at Danny, and he did look funny, but she had to try and protect the wounds. Danny was already at risk from infection. Coral harboured bacteria, and she had known even the smallest of coral cuts to make a grown man ill.

Slowly she eased Danny's t-shirt over his head, and helped Danny push his arms through. Pulling it down, she winced at the number of scraped Danny had received.

Kono helped Danny to his feet and took some of his weight. They slowly made their way to the base of the incline. "Ok Danny, we take it steady, ok?"

"Don't really have much choice babe," Danny said limping forward. "Besides, I don't really fancy doing a Jack."

"Jack?" Kono asked confused.

"Jack and Jill," Danny replied as if it was obvious. "Although it feels like I already broke my crown."

Kono laughed. "Come on, the sooner we get you to the hospital, the better."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: thank you all so much for the reviews. Two weeks off work now and both my boys will be at school from wed so plenty of time to write more stories. Trouble is which to pick off my list of story ideas.**

**Chapter Two**

It was slow going, climbing back up the hill. Danny had initially started off well, but after twenty minutes they had only made it up a third of the slope, and Danny was tiring.

"Keep going Danny, almost there." Kono encouraged.

Danny looked up assessing the slope. "Almost there, are you kidding? I feel like we are climbing Mount Kilimanjaro. Is it me, or is the air getting thinner?"

"It's you Danny." Kono replied with a smile but she was actually trying to hide her concern. The higher they climbed, the more Danny had started to shake. He was obviously exhausted, and the shock was deepening.

Danny took another step forward and yelped as he put more weight on his heel than he had planned. He wobbled over to one side. Kono caught him before he toppled over. "Easy, Danny, easy. Why don't we just take a second to rest?"

"No, I'm good." Danny insisted and kept going, but five minutes later he faltered again, and this time Kono insisted they stop so she could check his wounds. From what she could see the head wound had stopped bleeding Danny's hair, a matted mess under her makeshift bandage. His t-shirt was stained with blood as the cut to his back had begun to weep. Checking Danny's heel she worried that the sand and dirt was becoming embedded into the wound. "Maybe I should re-wrap this." She said concerned.

"It's fine. It will hold 'til we get out of here."

"But Danny, it looks dirty, it could get infected?" Kono worried.

"Kono, stop mithering. You did a good job with what we had. Now help me up so we can get off this mountain." Danny said holding his hand out so she could help him up.

"Mithering?" Kono asked.

"Yeah, mithering, you know. To fuss." At Kono's blank expression Danny added. "Rachel used to say it to me all the time, when she was pregnant with Grace, must be an English thing."

"Yeah," Kono replied easing Danny up and trying to position him so that she could support more of his weight.

The nearer the top they got, the more Danny struggled. He felt like every bit of energy had been sapped from him, and the pain was a constant ache, eating away at his body. Finally they reached the top and Kono ran to the trunk of her car and pulled out a blanket. Throwing it around Danny, who was cold to the touch, despite the heat of the afternoon and the climb, she eased him into the car. Danny seemed spent and let his head fall back onto the head rest. Kono checked her phone, but finding she still had no signal, ran to the driver's side and started the engine, making her own way towards the hospital.

She drove along the coast road nervously glancing at Danny, checking to make sure he was still with her. The shaking had increased even more now he didn't have to focus on getting to the car, and he was deathly pale. His eyes were scrunched shut, and he was obviously in pain.

Looking at her phone again, her spirits rose when she saw two bars appear on the screen. Hitting the speed dial she quickly rang Steve. His phone going to voicemail, she tried Chin.

"Howz'it cousin?"

"Not good Chin. Danny took a spill and he's cut up pretty bad." Kono replied.

"Where are you?" Chin asked.

"I'm driving him to the hospital. I've only just got a signal so I couldn't call for help, had to climb out of the cove. Danny's lost a lot of blood." She said quickly.

"How's he doing?" Chin enquired sensing the scared tone to Kono's voice.

"Not good, he's shocky and I don't even think he's conscious anymore."

"Mm...k." Danny replied. "Just resting."

"Hang in there brah, Kono is getting you to help. Kono have you called Steve?"

"I tried, but it went straight to voicemail." she replied as they left the coast road and neared the hospital.

"I'll find him and we'll meet you there. Just take it steady cuz." Chin said and hung up.

"Nearly there now Danny," Kono said reaching over and taking hold of Danny's wrist to check his pulse, which was racing.

"Mithering." Danny whispered, and a small smile appeared on his lips. Kono dropped his wrist and focused on driving the rest of the way to the hospital.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Kono realised, as she pulled up at the hospital, that Chin had had the fore thinking to ring and alert them to their impending arrival. Dr. Pearce was already waiting outside with a gurney, nurse and orderly. As soon as the car stopped, Danny's door was opened and Dr. Pearce appeared. "Danny, can you hear me? It's Dr. Pearce."

Danny turned his head and opened his eyes. He was still shaking violently from the shock. "Yeah, I'm just tired and kind of beat up." He sighed.

"And a bit shocky, I see." She said checking his pulse. "Ok Danny, Gus here is gonna help you out of the car and on to the gurney. We'll be in exam two once you've parked the car." She said to Kono as Gus the orderly, who was a large Hawaiian native, practically lifted Danny from the car, eliciting a yell of surprise from Danny.

Once in the exam room, the nurse immediately took Danny's vitals, and Dr. Pearce frowned. "Danny, before I examine you, I need to get a line in and run some fluids to combat the shock. We can give you some pain killers too then."

"K." Danny whispered.

The nurse placed a nasal cannula and started Danny on some oxygen to also help with the shock, and Dr. Pearce set about inserting a cannula, which was rather difficult due to Danny's shaking. Once in, she drew off some blood work for the labs, then starting the fluids. She then moved on to examine Danny's pupils. "Well looking at the new head gear I'm guessing you took a blow to the head?"

"Yeah, board hit me." Danny confirmed.

"Were you knocked out?" She asked removing Kono's towel bandage.

"No, just stunned." Danny said smiling his thanks at the nurse who had just placed a heat reflective blanket on him to try and warm him up.

"Well your pupils are equal and reactive. I think you got away without a concussion but you do have a nasty scalp lac." She said examining the wound to the back of Danny's head. "We can clean it up and glue it, no problem, but it looks like it bled a lot. Head wounds tend to do that. Can we get Danny 5mg morphine so I can examine these wounds better?" She asked the nurse who quickly carried out her request.

Doctor Pearce then moved down to examine Danny's foot, cutting off the bandage. "Ouch." She stated.

"You can say that again." Danny said eyes half open, but he was shaking less now. Kono arrived at that minute and quickly moved to Danny's side. "How's he doing?"

"He's definitely in shock, but we're giving him fluids to deal with that. He escaped a concussion, but the head lac will need gluing. I was just going to examine his foot. What did he cut it on?"

"Coral, I think. There was a piece still stuck in, which I had to pull out so we could walk out." Kono explained.

"Did it bleed a lot? He looks like he has lost a fair amount of blood." Dr. Pearce questioned.

"It bled quiet a bit, but most of the blood loss came from his back." Kono explained.

"Back?" Dr. Pearce questioned.

"Yeah Doc, he's a mess under that t-shirt."

Taking a pair of scissors, Dr. Pearce cut Danny's t-shirt away to save him the pain of removing it. She saw the scrapes all over his chest and stomach, but none were too serious apart from the infection risk. While Danny's chest was exposed the nurse quickly connected him to a cardiac monitor. "Danny I need to see your back. Do you think you could roll on to your side?" Dr. Pearce requested.

Danny nodded and slowly eased himself over, he was feeling much better now he was laid down, and the pain killers were kicking in. As he rolled over Dr. Pearce was able to see the full extent of the cut across Danny's back. "Oh my, Danny, no wonder you're in shock. Well that obviously needs stitches, a lot of them. Danny, I think we need to take you to surgery to clean and stitch this wound, and the one on your foot."

Danny groaned, "Really? Can't you just numb it up and do it here, so I can go home."

"Danny, those are nasty cuts. I'm pretty sure I can see one of your vertebrae through the cut on your back. They need to be cleaned properly, and stitched, which will be extremely painful. On top of that, you are in shock and probably anaemic. Once I get your bloods back I'll decide if I need to transfuse you. But you are going to need IV antibiotics for several days because of the severity of these cuts. Was it coral that cut his back? It looks extremely straight."

Kono was the first to recover from the doctor's harsh words, "it was the fin from the board."

"That fits." Dr. Pearce replied taping some gauze over the wound then replacing the heat reflective blanket, before taking a piece of paper from the nurse.

"Danny your bloods are back. Your blood levels are on the low side, and your infection markers are already raised. Given the shock signs you're showing, I'd like to transfuse you and get you started on the antibiotics right away. Once you're a bit more stable we'll take you to surgery. Okay?"

Danny sighed. "Yeah, ok. Don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Not really, no." Dr. Pearce replied.

**TBC**

**Edited to add: This chapter contains wenwalke's story prompt word Mither. Managed to fit it in ok I think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Thanks once again for the reviews. Glad you liked my use of 'Mither' it's not a word that gets used much any more so much so my spell check doesn't like it. Lol.**

**Time for Steve to be brought up to date. **

**Chapter Three**

Chin hung up from his phone call with Kono and immediately called the hospital to alert them to the incoming trauma. Once he had done that, he tried Steve and again it went to voicemail. Jumping on his bike he rode straight over to Steve's and knocked on the door. There was no answer, but Steve's truck was parked out front indicating Steve was still home, so he walked round back and down to the shore line. Looking out to sea, he spotted Steve in the water. The waves were much calmer around this part of the island, so Steve was obviously making the most of a mid morning swim, on his day off. As Steve ploughed through the water he must have sensed the change on the beach and paused a second. Seeing Chin stood there, he picked up his speed heading for shore.

As Steve neared the shallows, Chin picked up the towel from the beach chairs and walked to meet his friend. "Hey." Steve greeted him. "The waters great man, although it's starting to pick up."

"It picked up a little too much up the coast." Chin replied. "Kono and I tried calling you."

"Sorry man, I've been swimming for the past hour, what's up?"

"Kono took Danny surfing this morning to Kyla cove. The waves picked up a little faster than she expected, and Danny's been hurt."

"Oh man, tell me he didn't break something?" Steve joked not realising the seriousness of Danny's injuries.

"Kono said he was shocky, and was worried about his conscious level. I think it's bad, Steve, I could tell by her voice that she was scared. They had to climb out of the cove as she had no signal to call for help." Chin explained.

"Shit. Give me two minutes to get changed." Steve said before running into the house and returning fully dressed. They both jumped into Steve's truck and headed for the hospital.

"Did she say whether he was unconscious?" Steve asked.

"She didn't have to, he answered her when she told me she was worried, but he didn't sound good, brah. I called the hospital and told them they were on the way. Dr. Pearce was on stand by. They should be there by now."

"That's good." Steve replied, now worried sick about his partner and poor Kono, for having to deal with it alone.

They arrived at the hospital and were directed to Danny's room. They entered to find Kono sitting by Danny's gurney, while Danny slept propped on his side. He still had the oxygen and monitor in place, and the BP cuff automatically went off as they entered the room, showing a BP still too low for the medical teams liking. The heat reflective blanket was still in situ, IV fluids, and now blood, running and disappearing under it.

The two men quietly moved over to Kono, who stood and greeted them with a hug. "What happened? How is he?" Steve whispered not wanting to wake his sleeping friend. At least he hoped he was sleeping.

"We went to Kyla cove this morning for a surf lesson."

"Kyla cove? Was he ready for that? Obviously not," Steve answered his own question.

Kono stood back defensively. "Yes, he was ready for it, and he was killing it out there. He did really well, but then the waves picked up, so I said we should head in. He wanted one last run, so I let him. He was doing so well, he nailed his biggest wave yet, but then.., the waters shifted. Only a pro would have stayed on the board. One minute he was up, the next he was in the water, and he didn't surface for a while. Then, when he did he got dragged back under. God he is so scraped up from the coral, and cut his heel pretty bad. But his board hit him on the head, and the fin... the fin sliced his back, it's a bad cut. He needs surgery to clean them all out and stitch them up, but Dr. Pearce wanted to stabilise him first, and treat the shock." Kono sank back down into the chair she was occupying, and dropped her face in her hands, noticing for the first time the blood staining them.

"Hey, it was just bad luck Kono. You did well getting him here." Chin said rubbing her back.

"How'd you get out of the cove?" Steve asked, worried he'd offended Kono and her teaching skills.

"We walked out. I had to support him, a lot, but he managed to walk, well hobble back up. But he was exhausted from the blood loss, and was shaking so much from the shock." Kono explained.

"You got him here, Kono. You did good." Chin said putting his arm around her.

"Yeah, you did." Steve added. "Why didn't you tell me you were going there? I wasn't doing anything. I'd have come with you."

"Because... Because...'cause, you have a tendency to undermine him. Joke about his ability, and I needed him confident. We wanted to focus on the lesson. We went to the cove so there wouldn't be many others around. As it happened, we had the cove to ourselves."

Steve looked mortified, "I undermine him? I just like to wind him up, he knows that. It's what we do."

"You know how it is when you're learning something new, brah? It's easy to get your confidence knocked." Chin replied.

Steve just shrugged in reply and Kono flicked Chin a quick look, worried that she shouldn't have said anything. Chin just shook his head in response.

"He lost so much blood, he needed a transfusion?" Steve asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, given the shock he was in, Dr. Pearce felt it was best. The cut to his back bled, a lot," Kono explained.

"How bad is it?" Steve asked moving around behind his partner.

"Pretty bad. It's going to need a lot of stitches to close it."

Steve carefully pulled back the blanket, trying not to disturb his partner, and then pulled back the tape holding the gauze in place.

"Steve, what are you doing?" Chin asked.

"Seeing how bad it is for my self." He replied, then widened his eyes and looked to Kono. "Shit, that is bad."

Chin leaned over to look for himself. "No wonder he needs blood."

Replacing the gauze, and blanket, Steve moved back around to join Chin and Kono. "He seems pretty out of it."

"They just gave him another dose of morphine which pretty much knocked him out." Kono explained.

Dr. Pearce returned to the room and greeted Steve and Chin. "I'm glad you're here, Steve. He's doing better now, and I'd like to get him to surgery to clean out these wounds before the infection gets worse. But given the last lot of morphine knocked him on his arse, I need you to sign the forms as his medical proxy."

"Sure." Steve said taking the forms she handed him and signing them. "How long do you think it will take?"

"At least a few hours, we need to clean the wounds properly, and then stitch them up." He's going to need to be admitted and stay for a good few days for antibiotics. You know the drill guys; I'll come find you in the waiting room, once we're done." She explained as Gus, the orderly, returned to the room and helped move the equipment monitoring Danny, then pushed the gurney out of the room towards the OR.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It was three hours before Dr. Pearce returned to tell them that Danny was out of surgery, doing well, and being settled into a private room. During that time, Chin had left the hospital and returned with a change of clothes for Kono, who was still wearing her bikini under cut off shorts and a vest top. All of which were stained with blood.

Dr. Pearce explained that Danny was over the worst of the shock, but the cleaning of the wounds had caused them to bleed again, so he was receiving yet another transfusion. The scalp laceration had been glued and was expected to heal well. Thankfully they hadn't had to shave any of Danny's hair. The numerous scrapes had been cleaned and treated with antibiotic cream. The cut to his back had required 82 stitches to close it, and his foot had needed 15. However, Dr. Pearce was concerned that this wound was infected and would need to be closely observed.

The team were shown to Danny's room, where they were told that Danny was yet to wake from the anaesthetic, but they could sit with him. Danny still looked pale, and the team were concerned to see a fine sheen of sweat on his brow from a low grade fever he had developed. The blanket had been replaced with a thin sheet, and Danny now wore a standard hospital gown. In the back of both hands was a cannula, one running in the blood, and the other fluids with the antibiotics piggy backed to it. His injured foot was raised on a pillow to take the pressure off his heel.

The team settled down, waiting for Danny to wake. Only once they had spoken to him would they feel better. But Danny seemed dead to the world, the anaesthetic taking a long time to leave his system. Finally, an hour later, Danny started to show signs of waking. Steve was the first to notice the movement under his eyelids, and the subtle movement of his head. "Hey, come on sleepy head. Time to wake up."

But Danny didn't wake, he just tossed his head a little more, and his breathing changed to rapid pants. "I'll get the nurse." Chin said fleeing from the room.

"Danny, it's ok. You're in the hospital. You just had surgery. Come on open your eyes." Steve reassured.

Danny tossed his head a little more and groaned. The nurse entered the room, Chin following after, and she started checking Danny's vitals and trying to rouse him. "He's just having a hard time coming out of the anaesthetic." She explained. "Keep talking to him." She reassured.

"Danny, time to wake up," Kono said taking hold of his hand, careful not to dislodge the IV access.

Danny tossed his head once more, wincing as it caused pain to flare across his back, but he finally opened his eyes a little. "Hey." Kono said seeing hazy blue eyes. But Danny stared right through her, still lost in his anaesthetic bubble. He groaned again, then whispered, "Billy?"

"No Danny. It's Kono. Come on brah, you're starting to worry me."

"Billy, no. Where are you?" Danny muttered.

Kono looked around at Steve and Chin. "Who the hell is Billy?"

Chin shrugged his shoulders, but Steve sighed and rubbed his face, "Billy was his best friend growing up. They were swimming when Danny got caught in a rip. Billy went to help him but got caught too. He didn't come out of it." Steve sadly explained.

"Oh god, no wonder he's not keen on the water." Kono said putting her hand to her mouth.

"I'm guessing being trapped under the water today has brought some of those memories to the surface, and the anaesthetic is confusing him." Steve moved over and took hold of his friends other hand. "Danno, wake up." He demanded. Intentionally using his nickname to try and bring him into the here and now. "Come on buddy, you're safe. Billy isn't here. You're in the hospital, now wake up."

Slowly Danny's breathing began to slow and his eyes opened further, blinking as he focused on his worried team member. "Steve?" He finally said.

"Yeah, I'm here buddy. You just had surgery on the wounds you sustained in your wipe out. You're doing good bud. Just take it easy."

"Billy?" Danny asked confused, his dream had seemed so real as if Billy was right beside him.

"It was just a dream Danny. The anaesthetic's playing with you." Steve explained as he let go of his friends hand.

"Seemed so real." He said rubbing at his eyes.

"Yeah, I know, been there buddy." Steve said remembering how he had flashed back to missions while under anaesthesia.

"How are you feeling, Danny? Are you in pain?" Kono asked concerned.

Danny seemed to consider the question for a while before replying, "A little sore maybe, but I'm ok. Thanks babe, for all your help."

"I didn't do anything." Kono quickly replied.

"Are you kidding me? I'd have bled out if you hadn't stopped it." Turning to Chin he said, "Did you know she carried a knife in her purse? I think we need to split these two up for a while."

Chin just laughed. Relieved to hear the Danny they knew and loved.

"So when can I get out of here?" Danny asked. "I'm presuming I'm all stitched up now."

"Yeah you are, an impressive 82 for the back and 15 for the foot, but that ones infected and you will need IV antibiotic for a few days, so you're stuck here for a while I'm afraid." Steve explained.

"See, I told you I should have re wrapped the foot." Kono said.

"Babe, I think the damage was already done by then." Danny sighed and closed his eyes sleepily. He could still feel the remains of the anaesthetic pulling at him, and he was so fatigued from the day's events.

"Get some more sleep, Danny." Steve ordered. We're gonna go get some food and will come back in a bit.

"K." Danny replied already half asleep.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Steve, Chin, and Kono spent an hour in the hospital canteen, before returning to Danny's room. When they did they found him awake and sat up in bed. The nurse having just taken down the blood transfusion that had finished.

"You look better brah." Chin commented.

"Thanks, I feel better now." Danny said itching at the back of his neck.

"Careful Danny, they had to glue the cut on your head." Kono warned.

"Sorry, it just really itches, and pulls, every time I turn my head." Danny said wincing as he felt his matted hair.

"It'll be all the dried blood. Hang on." Kono said before disappearing from the room. A few minutes later she returned with towels.

"You gonna make me some new head gear again babe?" Danny asked upon seeing the towels.

"Funny." Kono smirked. "If you feel up to it, and you want me to, the nurse said it would be ok to try and wash your hair. We just have to be careful not to wet the glue."

Danny smiled and threw back the sheet covering him, "do you know how much I love you right now?" Then he frowned at the hospital gown.

"I sweet talked the nurse in to these too." She said holding up a pair of blue scrubs.

"Careful, or I'm gonna have to ask you to marry me." Danny joked.

Kono smiled and passed Steve the scrub pants so he could help Danny on with them, carefully passing them over Danny's damaged foot.

Chin and Steve helped Danny to stand, and while Danny balanced on one foot, his eyes closed to help stop the room from spinning, Steve supported his friend.

Finally Danny gave the nod that he was ok, and while Chin guided the IV stand that Danny was still attached to for fluids and antibiotics, Steve helped Danny to hop to the bathroom attached to his room.

Kono had already placed a chair by the sink, so Danny was able to sit. As he lowered himself down, Danny was out of breath. "Man, how can I be so tired after such a short trip?"

"You have been through a lot today, Danny, and you're fighting an infection. Cut yourself some slack." Steve said as he helped Danny shed the gown.

Kono had already run some water into the sink, so she carefully started to wash Danny's hair, using a sponge to avoid wetting the glue holding his scalp back together. It took some doing, the occasional flinch from Danny, as it pulled at his hair, and caused flashes of pain across his back. But finally Danny's hair was mat free, if still a little tinged pink. Kono carefully towel dried Danny's neck and hair. "Better?" She asked.

"Much, thanks babe." Danny said grateful for his Ohana's help.

The boys then came back in to help him back to bed. As Danny hopped out of the bathroom he suddenly felt very dizzy and ended up lurching forward. Fortunately Chin had been watching him closely, and was able to let go of the IV stand and grab Danny before he could fall.

"You ok, D?" Steve asked trying to take more of his friend's weight.

"Dizzy." Danny managed to answer. Between them, Steve, and Chin managed to get Danny laid back on the bed. Kono had gone to fetch the nurse who came in and took Danny's vitals. She then helped Danny on with the scrub top, feeding his IV through the arm. She told Danny to take it easy, and that he had probably just over done it as his blood pressure was still on the low side. Danny was happy to follow her orders, for once. He now felt totally exhausted, and every part of his body ached from his tumble against the sea bed.

Finally opening his eyes, which he'd had closed the whole time, he saw three concerned faces staring back at him, which caused him to smile. "Put the faces away guys, I'm fine. I think I just need to stay horizontal for a while."

"I'm sorry, Danny, it was a stupid idea. You weren't up to it yet. You should have stayed in bed." Kono apologised.

"Are you kidding, babe? I feel a hundred times better now I can turn my head without feeling like all my hair is being ripped out. I'm tired, and I hurt, but at least now I can try to get comfortable." Danny sighed closing his eyes. "And it was worth it to get out of that gown."

The others started to relax a little, thinking Danny was drifting back to sleep, so he surprised them all when he suddenly opened his eyes and said, "You guys should go home. Make the most of the weekend. I think I'm just gonna sleep the rest of the day, anyway. Thanks for everything guys. Sorry I scared you all."

"Are you sure?" Steve asked. He really wanted to stay, but he felt sure the staff would kick him out at the end of visiting, since Danny was stable and not in any danger.

"Yeah, just can you do me a favour on the way out?"

"Of course, anything Danny." Kono replied.

"Can you ask the nurse if I'm due any pain relief, my foot is throbbing, and I think my head is gonna explode, not to mention my back feels like its on fire."

"We'll try and get you some of the good stuff, brah. That way you can sleep 'till the morning, when we'll come back?" Chin said.

"Thanks, but you don't have to come tomorrow."

"Shut up, Danny, we'll be here." Steve said as they left the room to go find Danny's nurse.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: thanks for all the reviews. Glad you liked the team all helping Danny.**

**Chapter Five**

Kono was the first to return to the hospital the next day. She had found it hard to sleep, going over what had happened. After leaving the hospital the evening before she and Chin had returned to the cove to retrieve the surfboards. The waves were pounding the shore, and Kono had to mentally shake herself to stop seeing Danny being pushed under by them, the water red around him.

She had finally given up on sleep around 5 am and decided she needed to purge the demons, so had gone for a surf herself, but at a much quieter spot. Once she had finished she returned home to shower and change, then headed to the hospital, knowing she was before visiting hours, but hoping they might let her sneak in any way.

She went straight to Danny's floor and looked around for a nurse.

"Excuse me," she asked a red headed, petite nurse. "I know I'm early, but I was wondering if I could visit Detective Williams, I was with him yesterday and couldn't sleep. I just need to see him."

The nurse smiled sweetly. "Of course you can see him. I think he is sleeping at the moment, though. He didn't have the best of nights himself. He's feeling pretty rough from the infection, and his temperature is up."

Kono thanked the nurse then slipped into Danny's room. He lay on his side with his back to the door, so she moved around to the other side and sat in the chair. Even though he was asleep she could see he wasn't well. He had a cloth over his forehead, and a bowl of iced water sat on the table beside him. He looked extremely pale, except for fever flushed cheeks. He was still wearing the scrub top, but she could see the sweat patches staining it. She quickly grabbed her phone and text Steve, and Chin, to let them know Danny's condition. Then, desperate to help Danny, she gently removed the cloth, re-wetting it and placing it back on his head. The cool water dripped off the cloth and ran down Danny's nose as two eyes, sleepily opened.

"Hey," she whispered, "sorry I didn't mean to wake you, I was just trying to help."

"Hey." Danny replied. "Its fine, I was only dozing. Trying not to lose the breakfast they made me eat."

"You're feeling sick?" Kono asked looking around for an emesis bowl. Danny nodded and closed his eyes again, trying to take nice steady breaths. She quickly nipped out of the room and returned with some bowls. "The nurse is getting something for the sickness." She reassured him.

The nurse quickly arrived with the anti emetics, and injected them into the IV. Kono looked up and asked, "When will Dr. Pearce be into see him?"

"She doesn't start her shift 'til lunch, but I'm sure Danny will be the first she looks in on. I know you're feeling pretty rubbish at the moment Danny, but these should help, and I'm going to increase your fluids to help with the fever." She explained as she changed the nearly empty bag of saline for a fresh one and re-programmed the pump. "Once the antibiotics kick in you should feel better."

Danny just gave a gentle head nod then winced as it pulled the stitches in his back. Kono grabbed the cloth and re-wet it, running it around his neck, before placing it back on his forehead. Danny gave her a small smile as thanks.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Steve and Chin arrived 30 minutes later, also well before visiting hours, and walked straight into Danny's room to find Kono holding a vomit bowl, while Danny retched over it. Her other hand held a cloth, and she was wiping around Danny's neck then up to his brow, before re-wetting the cloth and repeating the process.

Danny's nurse came into the room, ignoring the newcomers, went straight to Danny's IV and emptied a syringe into it. Then pulled out another, and proceeded to empty that in too. "Hopefully this one will work better, Danny." She spoke to her patient. "And I gave you some morphine too, as I know all this vomiting is pulling your back."

"Thanks." Danny sighed as he lay back on the pillows completely spent of energy. The nurse took the bowl from Kono and left the room.

"Hey, buddy. Feeling a bit rough, huh?" Steve said noticing his friends grey completion.

"No, Steven. I feel on top of the world, all this is just to get sympathy." Danny replied sarcastically, his eyes closed. Hearing Steve sigh he opened one eye to look at his friend, and said, "Sorry." before closing his eye again.

"It's fine. Probably wasn't the best thing to say. I'm just worried about you, Danno." Steve said pulling a chair closer to the bed and sitting down. "I knew I should have stayed last night. Why didn't you get them to call me?" When he got no reply Steve said, "Danno? Danno, you with us?"

Still he received no reply and started to get concerned, until Kono, who was the closest to Danny and had heard his breathing change, said, "I think the morphine's kicked in Steve, he's sleeping." She rung out the cloth and placed it on Danny's forehead, leaving him to rest. "Dr. Pearce will see him this afternoon. The nurse seems happy that it's just part of the infection, and we just need to wait for the antibiotics to clear it up."

"Coral cuts can be nasty, Steve. I've known guys get sick from the tiniest cut." Chin said.

"I'll be happier once the doc has checked him out." Steve said sinking back in his chair, he had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Danny only stirred enough to refuse his lunch tray when they brought it in. He even slept through the repeated vital checks the nurses preformed, and didn't even flinch when they brought in a fan to try and cool him down.

Dr. Pearce finally arrived around 1pm and greeted the team. "Hey guys, I hear he's feeling pretty rough."

"He's been out of it all morning." Steve said concerned.

"Sleep is probably the best thing for him right now." She reassured them. "I've seen his bloods from today and his infection markers are all up, but all his other blood work looks good. I'd like to examine all the wounds though." She moved over to the bed and placed her hand on Danny's shoulder, giving it a gentle shake and calling his name, she managed to rouse him.

"Hey, doc," Danny said with a croaky voice.

"Hey, Danny, I'd like to examine you if that's ok, check each of the wounds."

"Sure." Danny said attempting to sit up more.

"Can the team stay or would you like them to leave?" Dr. Pearce checked.

"They can stay. Sorry guys must have been a boring morning for you."

"Its fine Danny, we wanted to be here for you." Kono said.

Dr. Pearce pulled out her stethoscope and listened to Danny's chest. Satisfied she pulled up the scrub top to examine the many scrapes on Danny's chest. "They look ok, a little red, but none are concerning me." She explained. "Steve can you help me sit him forward?" She asked and Steve immediately sprang into action, helping leaver Danny up and supporting his friend.

"You ok, Danny?" Steve asked seeing Danny had his eyes closed again.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy." He replied.

"I'll be quick." Dr. Pearce replied. "How about we get this top off, and a fresh one on?" She said easing the top up and over Danny's head. Danny attempted to help remove his arms, but cried out in pain as it pulled the stitches in his back.

"I got it Danny, its ok." Dr. Pearce said easing his arms out and feeding the IV fluids through the arm.

"Easy, Danno," Steve said as Danny let his head rest against Steve's shoulder. Dr. Pearce then removed the dressing revealing a neat row of stitches across the width of Danny's back. Steve was relieved to see how well they had managed to close the gruesome wound.

"They look good, Danny. No sign of infection there." Dr. Pearce said as she probed the skin around the wound. She quickly re-dressed it, and then gave Steve a nod to allow him to lower Danny back down. Danny lay for a few seconds with his eyes closed, taking deep breaths, then slowly opening them and nodding he was ok.

"That just leaves your heal." Dr. Pearce said moving down the bed and pulling back the covers. "We already know this is infected, so we'll see how it's doing."

Danny just nodded and lay there exhausted, how could just sitting up leave him so tired. Dr. Pearce removed the bandage, and immediately looked unhappy. Danny's ankle and foot were swollen, and his whole heel was red. There was clearly a pussy discharge oozing from the wound."

"Well that explains why you feel so ill." She stated.

"That's really infected isn't it?" Steve said, clearly horrified at the state of his best friends foot.

"It is. Danny." She called trying to gain his attention as his eyes had slipped closed again.

"Yeah," He replied lifting his head and opening his eyes.

"Danny, this needs looking at again, I'm worried we missed a piece of coral."

"More surgery," Danny grimaced. He hadn't enjoyed waking from the anaesthetic at all. Memories long since buried of the incident where his best friend had drowned had been dragged up, and Danny did not want to re-live them again.

"Not necessarily. I could do it here under local anaesthetic. It won't numb it all though, so I could give you more morphine, and I could get some gas and air to help you through it. I'd need to remove the stitches and flush the wound. I'll leave it open then, so the infection can drain, we can close it again in a few days, once things improve."

"Ok." Danny nodded. "Think you could throw some more anti sickness meds in there too?"

"Sure can." Dr. Pearce smiled. "I'll go get setup. Guys, only one of you can stay during the procedure. I want to limit the infection risk as much as possible. Danny's body's having to fight enough, at the moment." The team nodded, no discussion needed about who would be the one to stay. That was obviously Steve's role.

Chin and Kono left for the canteen. The nurse entered with a bowl of cool water and clean scrub top, and helped Danny freshen up. Steve smiled to himself as he heard Danny sigh with pleasure as the cool cloth hit his hot skin.

The nurse then left and retuned with a gas cylinder. She set about explaining to Danny how it worked. Dr. Pearce came in and administered more morphine, which instantly made Danny even sleepier than he was. With some luck, he would sleep through it all, Steve thought.

Once Dr. Pearce had set up her makeshift sterile field, she started to remove the stitches. Steve's hopes were short lived, as Danny's eyes shot open as soon as the doctor started to flush the wound.

"Easy, Danny," Steve said taking his hand.

Dr. Pearce gently probed the wound, causing Danny to yelp out in pain. "Use the gas Danny." She instructed.

Steve helped guide the mouth piece to Danny's mouth, and Danny eagerly sucked down the gas. After a few breaths his body relaxed, and the doctor was able the resume her inspection. "Gotcha!" She exclaimed, and held up a tiny splinter of coral.

"There you go buddy. Doc got the culprit." Steve comforted.

"Culprit?" Danny said his eyes glassy from the gas. "Can you book 'em this time babe?" He said as his eyes slipped shut.

Both Steve, and Dr. Pearce, did their best to hold back a laugh. "Ok, I think he's done with the gas." Dr. Pearce said as Steve nodded in agreement and removed the mouth piece from Danny's hand.

Dr. Pearce quickly flushed the wound once more, then dressed it. "Hopefully, now that's removed, we should be able to get on top of the infection. He should be feeling better soon."

Steve let out a sigh of relief as he watched his partner once again sleep.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: time to bring this story to an end. Thanks to everyone who has followed, read and reviewed. Every single review is greatly appreciated. My usual thanks to wenwalke who is just fantastic for going though all my stories.**

**Chapter Six**

Dr. Pearce had been right. Removing the piece of coral was the turning point in Danny's recovery. While he remained extremely unwell for the rest of that day, by the next morning he was starting to feel better, and even managed a light breakfast. From there on he continued to improve.

Finally, after five days in hospital, where Danny felt he had been pumped full of every antibiotic known to man, he'd finally been released on a cocktail of oral antibiotics, and pain killers.

Steve picked him up after work, and now held Danny's front door open as Danny slowly limped past him, using the crutches the hospital had provided. The wound had been re-stitched the day before, and Dr. Pearce wanted him to keep his weight off the foot until it was healed.

"Thanks." Danny said sitting on the couch.

"No problem." Steve said putting Danny's bag down, and then unpacking all Danny's medication.

"I'm gonna rattle once I've finished taking all of them." Danny joked.

"You sure are." Steve smiled.

The front door opened again and Chin, and Kono, entered, arms full of groceries. "Welcome home, brah." Chin said.

"Thanks. You guys didn't have to go shopping for me."

"We kind of did, brah, everything in the fridge was spoiled. What would you eat?" Kono replied.

"Take out, of course."

"Well it's good to see your appetite is back." Chin smiled.

Setting the groceries down, Kono returned carrying a box. "I have a present for you from Kawika."

"Kawika?" Danny asked surprised.

"Yeah, he heard about what happened, and thought these might help." Kono explained.

Danny cautiously opened the box and removed a pair of Pro-tech rubber fins. "They're really good Danny, expensive too. You shouldn't get cut with them. I can fit them to your board for you."

"Don't bother." Danny replied placing the fins back in the box and putting them on the coffee table in front of him. "Thank him for me, but give them back. I think I'm done with surfing."

"What?" They all said together.

"Danny, you can't give up now, you were getting good." Kono said, feeling guilty that she hadn't been able to prevent him getting hurt.

"It took me over twenty years to get back in the ocean after my last near death experience. This kind of raked up some of those memories." Danny sadly explained.

"Come on man, you can't let it beat you. We'll start off on smaller waves again. Build your confidence back up. Kono's right, you were getting good." Steve said not wanting to lose his surfing buddy, and Danny to have to deal with a fear of water all over again.

"Wow. That means a lot coming from you." Danny said shocked that Steve had complimented him, rather than ridiculed his technique.

"Danny, Steve told us about what happened to your friend, and I get that this whole experience has shaken you. But you can't give up on something you had started to enjoy." Kono said. "I saw it in your face Danny, as you rode that last wave, you were loving it out there."

"Yeah, until it all went horribly wrong." Danny quietly replied.

"Danny, if you gave up on everything, out of fear of getting hurt again, you'd never get out of bed with having Steve as a partner. You get shot at most days, but still come back into work the next day." Chin reasoned.

"Hey." Steve said offended. "It's not always my fault we get shot at."

Danny gave a small smile and thought for a second. "You're right, I know. Ok. Once I'm all healed, I'll get back on a board. But you're all gonna have to be there. And I may need to be drunk." He joked.

"We'll be there, Danny." Steve promised.

"Can't lose my best student," Kono smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Chin added.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Five weeks later the team all exploded into cheers, as Danny made it to his feet and rode the wave back into shore, all three friends keeping a close eye on him in case they were needed. Dropping into the water as the wave settled out, Danny popped back up and climbed up on his board, turning and grinning like a Cheshire cat at his friends. They all paddled over and offered their congratulations.

"Knew you could do it," Steve said slapping him on the back.

"And you killed that one." Kono cheered.

"How'd the fins feel?" Chin asked.

"Good." Danny answered. "They moved through the water well, and eased the fear of being sliced and diced."

"Well that has to be a bonus." Steve laughed. "Ready to go again?"

"Sure am." Danny replied easing down on to the board and paddling back out again.

**The End**


End file.
